Talk:Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle
Untitled I find it hard to believe there eight and a half feet wide as the ODSTs in them seem somewhat cramped, and if there THAT wide, a spartan could lay down in one and still have leg room. And 18 feet tall? If that's the case, 2 or three Spartans could fit in one at the same time. And in game where you can stand on someones head, double that, maybe triple! Nvm, looking at the picture most of that's equipment and layers. :As per the first respondant, most of the bulk of an HEV/SOEIV pod is thick armour plating and heat shields, as well as storage capacity for weapons, ammunition and supplies. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 01:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) lol I thought no one would ever respond to my comment so I just responded to myself (I didn't have a profile back then). Who Coined The Term? As far as I know, "SOEIV" makes its first canonical appearance in material related to Halo 3: ODST. Stephen Loftus's analysis of a HEV pod predates the game by three years, but uses the term. Am I missing something? I lost my copy of The Fall of Reach, so it may be found in there, but from where I'm standing it looks like Bungie decided to make Mr. Loftus's term canon. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Halo 2, Halo 3 ODST Just a question. Does anyone think we should mention somewhere about the difference between the Halo 2 and Halo 3 ODST Pods, such as the window, or the different interiors? NEVER MIND!!! Just read article. Sorry.--Rprince418 00:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Drag Chute What happens to the drag chute after the SOEIV lands? It doesn't seem to be present after impact in Halo 2 or Halo 3:ODST.~''Kuhgrok 'Anthormee'' 04:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) It generally gets ripped off during descent, due to incredible speed and atmospheric friction of re-entry. Echo-77 05:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Is no one going to mention the obvious? Those of us who've been FPSing since the mid 90's got our first taste of orbital drop troops in Quake 2. Given the written material and backstory in the manual of Quake 2 and it's expansion packs, it would seem that the "coffin-style" pods were designed in a hurry to deploy a massive invasion force on Stroggos. By Quake 4, the drop pods look a tad more sophisticated, and we even get to drop in a pod built specifically for power/walker armour. Anyhow, I don't know how strict Halopedia is about keeping non-Bungie games out of it's pages, but I thought it might be worth comparing Quake 2's jury-rigged pods against Halo's "it's obvious this system has been refined over at least a hundred years" pods. Halo 2 Error? In Halo 2, the pods were dropped in quick succession. In the next clip the pods were all passing by, very close to each other. If the ship was moving, say 600 miles an hour (a little faster then a commercial airline's cruising speed) and five pods were dropped with one second intervals, then there is 1/6th of a mile (880 feet) between each pod. Then, between the first and last pod, there are four gaps (1...2...3...4...5), so (4/6ths) 2/3rds of a mile, or (880 x 4) 3,520 feet between the first and last pod. Here is a Youtube video of this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCCZnP6D71g 4 of the 6 pods are dropped with audible clicks at about 1:31 - 1:36. Right after that (at 1:36 - 1:40) the video shows the ship passing overhead and the pods coming from a spot where the ship passed over only moments before. I timed the ship passing the screen and the second time I got about 2.5 seconds for the ship to move 2 ship lengths. The length of the ship is 478 meters (1,570 ft) long. (1,570ft x 2 = 3140, 3140ft / 2.5sec = 1,256 ft/sec = 856.363636 mph) I don't think the pods shown could end up that close to each other if it took that long to launch them. Maybe they dropped other groups? There were other ODST troopers in various parts in the level. ~cyalknight 10:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC)